Final Fantasy VII: Novelization SneakPeak
by A-Box-of-Cookies
Summary: This is just a Sneak-Peak into my new story. please read and review and tell me if u would like to give it a read. Also, there are a few mistakes due to rushing, please note that it will be editted before the true story is posted.


Chapter 1: Mako Reactor No.8 (Sneak-Peak)

The train came to a screeching halt as the conductor pulled back on the brake in-order to stop directly infront of the station. The train normally did not run this late in the night; however, several delays had occurred the previous day and it was behind schedule.

" I cann't believe they would make unload this shit this late at night." ,one of the two guards grumbled, " How can you surprised", the other private commented, " Shinra don't give a rat's ass about us grunts, yah."

The soldier merely gave the other a sour face and was about to response back; however he never got a chance as two figures dropped down from the train cart above. The first soldier reacted faster than his counterpart and managed to pull his pistol from its holster. But the shadowy figure grabbed the guard's hand and twisted it causing the soldier to shoot himself in the foot. The private's eyes widened as he realized what had happened and began to scream in agony when he was quickly silenced viva a knife to his throat. The other soldier, fearing for his life, turned and make a break for the guard post in-order to acquire assistance, but was quickly apprehended by the heavy-set figure and was promptly slammed on the side of train cart with a sickening thud.

" Damn Barret, remind me never to piss you off." , the enormous dark-skinned man sported a dark green sleeveless jacket and a white wife-beater which encased an impressive set of muscles. He smiled and pointed the soldier's limp corpse, " That should be reminder enough Wedge." Barret said with a grin.

" Could you guys have been any louder and taking care of those soldiers, probably woke up the entire damn place up." A feminine voice squeaked from atop the cart. Wedge looked at Barret with playful scowl on his lips, " Did you hear anything, cause all I heard was whining."

The female climbed down from the train and smacked Wedge on the back of the head. "I heard that, dick."; however, a small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth.

Unfortunately, the gun-shot alerted the guard post in the adjacent room and two Shinra soldiers came running into the train station. "I thought I told you retards that-t-t..." The guard stuttered upon seeing the corpses of his two friends and the group that stood over them. "Oh shit..", Wedge said, before they had to hide behind the pillars for cover from the onslaught of machine gun fire. Bullets clanked against the metal plating of train before falling harmless to the ground. It was a few seconds before the the soldiers' magazines emptied and they had to reload, however they were smart enough to duck back behind the doorway for cover.

Barret scowled with displeasure and edged over, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two Shinra dogs, but was forced to pull back as several bullets embedded themselves in the stone column beside his head. "Fucking shit..", Barret spat out and jerked his head back up towards the train, "What the hell do you think we're paying for, come down and do something!"

A dark shadow jumped down from the motor-cart and landed on the side of each support. His icy blue eyes glowed dimly in the poor lightning of the tram-station. The man's blond hair was spiked up in a most impossible fashion nearly defying the laws of gravity. Wearing a sleeveless dark blue turtleneck and a what appeared to be a steel plated shoulder-guard on the left side of well-built frame accompanied by matching baggy khakis and brown steel-toe boots. However, the most imposing piece in the man's trappings was the nearly five-foot long by one-foot wide sword that was attached by heavy-duty magnets on his back.

The two Shinra guards had just stepped out of their cover and begun to advance upon the group of rebels when they encountered the blond haired man. They raised their weapons up to the firing position, but stopped when they looked into his glowing blue orbs. "Ohh.h...shi-shit, he's in-in _Soldier_!", one of the guards cried out in fear and awe has the _Soldier _effortlessly detached the blade his back and put his hands and the hilt next to his groin with his sword extending towards the two men. To compensate for the blade's weight he shifted his body to the side and bend his right leg forward while using his left leg for leverage. He's gave the two Shinra employees a small smirk and using propelled himself onward turning his blade so that the flat-side would block incoming fire. The guards unleashed a rain on bullets on those icy blue eyes, but to avail as either those bullets bounced off his blade or missed their target completely. The blond swordsman removed his left hand from the hilt and let the sword fall just enough that it was parallel with the ground and ran the soldier on his right through with enough force that the blade went into the stonewall behind him. The guard on left had stopped firing and was crippled with fear at the shear power of this man before. However, those icy blue eyes was the last image that he saw before the man spun around and back-handed him with his metal glove rending him unconscious before he even crumpled against the stonewall.

The blond-haired warrior turned around and smirked at his fellow comrades and said, "So, was that good enough for you."


End file.
